Mikado Ryūgamine
Mikado Ryūgamine is the one of the main protagonists of the light novel and anime series ''Durarara!!!. ''He is a teenage boy who moves to Ikebukuro at the start of the series, where he reunites with his childhood friend Masaomi Kida. He is also the secret founder of the Dollars, an online group that has a fearsome reputation in Ikebukuro. He is voiced by Toshiyuki Toyonaga in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Darrel Guilbeau in the English version of the anime. Personality Mikado is a polite and soft spoken boy, whom at times can be quite childish and naive. This is likely a result of his small town upbringing; as he moves to Ikebukuro he was amazed and overwhelmed by the sheer size and energy of the city, and thus himself felt small and insignificant. He was bored of the average life he had previously led, and moved to Tokyo in search of adventure. To he himself, he feels that his name (which translates as "Emperor of the Dragon Peak") sounds odd and childish, however it seems that some people think it is unique or just okay, like Walker and Erika. Despite his personality, he is shown to have a fairly strong will, and he does have moments where he speaks out his thoughts (such as when he tells Anri she should be proud of trying to surpass Harima Mika), which is one of the reasons Masaomi admires him. As he often acts like a child, Masaomi feels he has to stay around Mikado and help him out, since he would not be able to manage on his own. While Mikado often envies Masaomi for his exciting life (for most of the series he is unaware of Masaomi's affiliation with the Yellow Scarves), Masaomi ironically envies Mikado's innocence and his ability to lead a quiet, happy life. As the series progresses, Mikado gradually becomes more and more assertive, and becomes able to accept the chaos that life throws at him without attempting to run away. As shown in the light novels (and to a lesser extent, in the manga as well) Mikado has a much darker side to his personality. While he doesn't show it fully until the end of Volume 6, this darker half of Mikado is hinted at in various events throughout the light novels. The first example is during his confrontation with Namie, where Mikado voices his utter disgust with her in his mind while still keeping his timid personality on the outside. He also states that, no matter what the situation or whom is involved, whatever action or decision Mikado makes must also benefit himself in some way. In other words, self preservation and self satisfaction trumps all. This, by extension, means that almost every aspect about Mikado's life, be it his friends, family, or even Dollars, are merely entertainment tools to make his life more interesting. While in this mindset, Mikado is much more a ruthless and manipulative boy than he appears to be and is very capable at using intimidation to reach his goals. While it may initially seem like Mikado has split personalities, it is theorized by Aoba that the colder version of Mikado is his real personality while his timid side is the fake one. Izaya Orihara and Aoba both state later in the novels that they have underestimated Mikado. Gallery Mikado Ryugamine.jpg MikadoRyuugamine.png Mikado Ryūgamine.jpg Mikado- Dark Side.jpg|Mikado shows his dark side Tumblr p63m6sl6a21tr6wqbo4 1280.png|Mikado, Anri and Masaomi Tumblr p63m6sl6a21tr6wqbo5 1280.png External links *Mikado Ryūgamine - Durarara!! Wiki Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Anti Hero Category:Dissociative Category:Leaders Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Damsels Category:Protectors Category:In Love Category:Divine Gate Heroes Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Extremists Category:Lethal Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Charismatic Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Master Orator Category:Arrogant Category:Mastermind Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Mentally Ill Category:Envious Category:Self Hating Category:Insecure